¿Galletas?
by lLucy99
Summary: Era una noche de invierno en Magnolia. Lucy acababa de regresar de una misión. En el fondo del bosque alguien peleaba contra unos magos ¿Quien sera? ¿Lucy se atrevera a ir a la aventura? ¿Puede que encuentre el amor? Fanfic, en honor a mi amigo :)


Personajes a Hiro-Mashima.

Espero que os guste este one-shot que he hecho es el primero que hago. Es una pareja un tanto rara, pero era un regalo que le hice a un amigo mio, y queria publicarlo para que lo leáis.

Espero vuestra opinion y eso si espero que os guste :)

* * *

Era un día de invierno, muy frio por cierto. Iba caminando sola de regreso a casa después de una misión con el grupo. Me sentía agotada y cansada. Habíamos viajado miles de kilómetros para hacer una misión. Y después la mitad del dinero lo tuvimos que dar para arreglar los daños que hicieron Natsu y compañía. Estaba ya más que acostumbrada a los destrozos, no había ni una misión en la que no destruyera algo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba enfrente de mi casa, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta. Subí las veinte escaleras y llegue a mi apartamento. Encendí la luz, cogí unas cosas de la cómoda y me fui al baño. Me duche, me puse el pijama y fui a cenar. Me hice una sopa, necesitaba algo caliente para entrar en calor. Aunque con la ducha había sido suficiente. Me acabe la sopa y me fui a dormir. Como no tenía sueño me puse a leer. El libro era de varias historia, aunque la mitad trataban casi de lo mismo había otras que eran totalmente diferentes.

Pasaron unas 2 horas desde que me puse a leer el libro. Escuche unos ruidos afuera en la calle y me asome por la ventana, no veía nada pero los ruidos continuaba asique decidí bajar a investigar un poco. Me vestí con una ropa cualquiera, me puse el cinturón con mis llaves y mi látigo. Salí corriendo escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la calle. El sonido había cesado, pero de repente se escucho como si una montaña se desprendiera. Me guie por los sonidos que escuchaba y caminando me preguntaba como la gente no se despertaba al escuchar estos ruidos. Acabe llegando a una gran explanada en la parte más oscura del bosque. No había nadie tal vez había sido mi imaginación que me había hecho una mala jugada. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que debía investigar. Así que investigué hasta toparme con un rastro de sangre y unas cuanta de gente tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, heridos e incluso muertos. Aquella escena me aterraba. Si aunque fuera maga y hubiera visto más de una vez este tipo de escenas, seguía sorprendiéndome.

Después de pasar este atroz paisaje seguí caminando, guiándome con los permanentes ruidos y las manchas de sangre. Camine y camine por un rato hasta que llegue a otra explanada aun mas adentro del bosque que la anterior. Me dije que había unos cuantos de magos luchando. Fuego agua viento y algún que otro tipo de magia mas. Pero me fije en un mago encapuchado que podía esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaban. Me parecía una magia rara la que tenia. Podía esquivar y a la vez atacar a los demás. Al cabo de un rato ya solamente quedaban los más fuertes luchando. Después de seguir otro rato espiándolos detrás de un árbol, un escondite muy poco sutil, vi como el mago encapuchado desfallecía sobre el suelo y mientras tanto los otros magos seguían atacándolo. Invoque a varios espíritus.

¡Ábrete puerta de Leo!-Grite al cielo, teniendo en mi mano su llave.- ¡Ábrete puerta de Escorpio!-Dije igual que con leo, haciendo lo mismo.

Por favor acabad con aquellos magos-Dije a ambos.

Claro Lucy-Dijo Leo.

Enseguida-Dijo Escorpio con su pose habitual.

Y yo mientras me dirigí corriendo al encapuchado herido. Lo cogí y puse su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Estaba muy mal herido así que invoque a virgo.

¡Ábrete puerta de Virgo!-Dije con su llave correspondiente en mi mano.

¿Desea algo Hime-sama?-Pregunto virgo.

¿Puedes traerme las cosas necesarias para curar a este mago?-Le pregunte.

Enseguida se lo traigo Hime-sama-Dijo desapareciendo.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos volvió aparecer mi lado con un botiquín rojo.

Aquí tiene Hime-sama lo que me pidió-Dijo ella.

Gracias Virgo-Le dije.

¿Es hora del castigo Hime-sama?-pregunto ella, como siempre pregunta después de hacer algo bien.

No Virgo, ya te puedes retirar-Le dije y acto seguido desapareció.

Abrí el botiquín y saque todo lo necesario para curarle. Empecé a curarle, pero al quitarle la capucha me di cuenta de que tenía el pelo negro con una peculiar trencita blanca. Entonces me acorde de quien era, lo vi aquel día cuando fuimos a derrotar al gremio oscuro. Oración seis. Este hombre, al que estaba curando era Midnight. Pensaba que estaba en la cárcel, pero aquí estaba en mi regazo y yo curándolo. Cuantas vueltas da la vida.

Acabe de curarlo y mire hacia donde estaban mis espíritus estelares luchando. Acababan de terminar con los magos que quedaban.

Lucy ya hemos acabado con nuestro trabajo, nosotros nos retiramos con tu permiso-Dijo Leo.-Y tenga cuidado si aparecen más, son magos de un importante gremio oscuro.

Claro y gracias por ayudarme-Dije sonriéndoles.

Adiós Lucy-Dijo Escorpio.

Después de despedir a mis espíritus regrese a donde estaba Midnight. No me atrevía dejarlo como estaba solo, aunque en el pasado hubiera sido malo. Aunque claro esta puede que ahora también fuera malo, pero quien sabe. Lo cargué hasta una cueva y espere a que despertara.

Pasaron unas horas, mas bien un día. Cada cierto tiempo iba a ver si despertaba pero nada. Solamente regresaba a mi casa para ir al servicio o comer. Regrese al día siguiente del accidente a la cueva, había ido a mi casa a hacer mis necesidades y algo de comer. Me lo lleve en una cesta a la cueva a esperar a que despertara. Se hizo de noche y empecé a comer de la cesta que había traído. Pero de repente escuche algo Midnight se estaba despertando.

Ya era hora de que despertaras-Le dije.

¿Hm? ¿Y tu quien eres?-Dijo el después de estirarse un poco.

Soy Lucy y te he salvado la vida de morir en manos de unos magos oscuros-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

M-muchas gracias por salvarme-Dijo el.

De repente solamente se escucho un silencio, muy incomodo para mi gusto. Pero fue cortado por un rugido de estómagos.

Ups… Lo siento-Dije algo sonrojada, había sido mi estomago llevaba un día sin comer y cuando iba a comer Midnight se había despertado.

No pasa nada, sigue comiendo-Me dijo el.

Así durante un rato seguimos hablando de cosas. Hasta que acabe de comer.

¿Quieres galletas?-Me dijo el sacando un paquete de galletas-Las hice yo.

Me sorprendió que él hiciera galletas, nunca había conocido a un chico cocinero la verdad.

Gracias, cogeré una-Dije cogiendo una de las galletas.

Ven te quiero enseñar algo-Dijo Midnight, agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome con el hacia algún lugar del bosque.

Me quede asombrada al ver aquello que estaban viendo mis ojos. Era un lago y una cascada. Era precioso, muchos animales bebían y andaban por allí.

Te lo quería enseñar como agradecimiento por haberme salvado-Dijo el.

No tenías por que hacer nada-Le dije.

El se agacho a coger algo y me lo puso en el pelo, era una flor de invierno, con su color azul característico. Y como dice su nombre solamente crecía en invierno. Después de colocarme la flor en el pelo empezó a nevar.

Creo que será mejor que me valla y que tu también, esta empezando a nevar-Dijo el- Adiós, espero que nos veamos otro día.

Cuando se empezaba a ir instintivamente le cogí de la mano, haciendo que se parara y me mirara extrañado.

Me acerque a el y le di un beso.

Gracias por todo Midight-Le susurre y acto seguido me fui.

Así deje atrás mía un Midnight asombrado, mirando embobado el paisaje.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en: Misterios en Fairy Tail.


End file.
